


Idyllwild.

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [10]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: We end where we began...





	Idyllwild.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ITS BEEN AWHILE!
> 
> I'm SO sorry guys but second semester of college started with a lot of drama and a dorm move for me so everything has been extra crazy on top of tons of new classes and holidays. Ya'll get it. 
> 
> Well here we are at the end. Its probably not my best work but this just gives me more time to work on the prequel :) 
> 
> Love ya'll stay hydrated and enjoy!

Idyllwild was  _ silent _ . 

 

Inside the cabin Jamie, Sami Jo, Jeremy, and Autumn chatted quietly among themselves while Parker and Mimi cleaned up the mess in the kitchen brought on by James. 

 

Upstairs the loft was dark and Steven sat awake at James side. 

 

He looked slightly better now that he’d been fixed up. He was covered head to toe in bandages; his chest, face, head, nose, anything to keep his wounds clean and bones in place. 

 

His left arm was also set in a cast resting heavy across his stomach, forcing a wheeze out on every shallow breath the battered man took. 

 

Steven reached out and gently brushed back some of James’ unkempt hair, watching in disdain as the younger’s face scrunched in pain, swollen and blackened eye twitching at the touch. 

 

In the corner Alfredo shifted in his sleeping bag, ready to take care of James whenever he needed. Steven was extremely thankful for him, and Mimi, all of them.  

 

He also  _ really  _ wanted James to wake up. 

 

It felt weird to have him back but not up and around talking strategy and helping them figure this whole mess out. There was no set ‘leader’ in their little crew...but James always seemed to know what he was doing and would take charge when no one else knew how, even Steven. 

 

He had, apparently, woken up while in the kitchen; Parker having to force him and Cib out while they tried to stabilize him. 

 

He had asked Mimi, in very little words, if everyone was okay and once she had assured him that yes, of course everyone was fine, he had smiled and blacked out again. 

 

Steven was kind of jealous she got that time with him, even though it was so brief. 

 

Behind him the bed creaked and blankets shifted. Steven turned just as Cib rolled over and yawned. 

 

“Babe what are you doing? Come to bed he needs to rest” Cib muttered as he scooted closer to the wall and patted the empty space next to him. 

 

Steven sighed but stood from his seat, pulling his hat and glasses off as he went.

 

He is resting,  _ has  _ been resting. I just-I really need him to wake up”. 

 

Cib nodded in understanding and pulled Steven down into the bed before curling into his chest. 

 

“I want him to wake up too but he will when he feels ready. Don’t sweat it”. 

 

Steven scoffed but relented, wrapping his arms around Cib and pulling him in tight. 

 

Beside them James whimpered in his sleep, a horrible pained noise that made the other two men wince. 

 

Alfredo was getting up before either of them could move, hurrying to James side and gently coaxing him back into a deep sleep as he fiddled with his Iv. Steven was  _ extra _ thankful for him.

  
  
  


He must have fallen asleep, even though he didn’t remember even closing his eyes. 

 

The bed was empty and the bedroom door was open, light spilling in from the hallway. 

 

Alfredo stood in the doorway with Mimi, both whispering to each other with panicked eyes and Cib sat at James bedside gently brushing back his hair. 

 

“What’s going on?” Steven mumbled as he sat up, startling the others in the room. 

 

Mimi looked at him worriedly but cleared her throat and stood straight, obviously trying not to show how she was really feeling. 

 

“Steve...they're here”.

 

Steven felt his heart stop for a moment and he gripped the edge of the mattress in a vice. 

 

“Go tell them they can fuck off”. 

 

Mimi rolled her eyes and began to speak but Jamie's yells from downstairs stopped her. 

 

“Hey! You can't go up there-” 

 

Heavy footsteps thudded up the wooden steps and then suddenly a tall brunette main in a suit appeared. 

 

“That won't be necessary Miss Torres. Mr. Suptic! My name is Burnie Burns, I'd like to speak with you about joining our operation” the man said with a smile as he slid past Mimi and stepped into the cramped room.

 

“We'll start talking then” Steven stated as he crossed his arms and tried to seem tougher than he truly was. 

 

“I'd actually like to speak with you in private. If the rest of you could please step out” Burnie asked the group kindly as he grabbed the stool next to James’ bed and sat down.

 

“Cib stays” Steven stated again not taking his eyes off the older man.

 

“Fair enough” Burnie replied as he set his brief case on his lap and Steven waved the others out of the room. 

 

Cib joined him on the edge of the bed as another well dressed Man entered the room and closed the door. 

 

“Gentlemen this is my associate Matt Hullum”. 

 

Matt only nodded at them and stood behind Burnie, glancing behind himself at James’ unmoving body. 

 

“So Mr. Suptic if you could just sign the dotted line everything will be sorted and you and your crew will begin receiving the same benefits as your neighbors. You should expect new jobs within the month as well” Burnie explained as he pulled out a thick contract and held it out along with a pen. 

 

Cib snatched it from his hand and began to look it over as Steven huffed. 

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Steven asked. 

 

“You seriously think we would join you guys? After all you've done?!” Cib continued. 

 

Burnie chuckled “You don't exactly have a choice here gentleman, besides we can help you”.

 

“We're fine on our own” Cib replied. 

 

“You're friend Parker isn't though” Matt replied as he paced the room slowly, smirking at the way Cib’s face dropped for a moment. 

 

“Don't you think he'd like to know what he is? What he's capable of? We can help him” Burnie supplied as he held out a pen. 

 

Steven slapped it from his hand and after a moment of thought Cib followed suit, tossing the contract across the room and smiling as the papers scattered across the floor.

 

“Like he said, we're fine on our own” Cib said matter of factly. 

 

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and growled, a scowl set deep in his features. 

 

“Listen here you little shits we will  _ destroy _ you do you understand me?! You and your crew won't survive without us. I'll kick his tiny ass back to Canada so quickly he'll have whiplash! Now you're going to make the right choice and sign this damn contract do you understand?” Matt demanded shoving his finger in Cibs face. 

 

Steven balled his fists and stood, ready to get in Matt’s face, ready to fucking fight his way through him if necessary. 

 

Behind them and audible wheeze rang out and they all turned. 

 

“Fuck...you” James breathed, forcing his voice out as loud as he could. 

 

“James?!” Cib exclaimed as he jumped up and pushed past Matt, pissing him off more than before. 

 

Steven followed and the fell to the floor next to James' cot, both of them checking him over and trying to talk to him. 

 

Burnie huffed and slammed his brief case closed, standing from his seat to join Matt. 

 

“You're making a mistake Suptic” he growled now just as pissed as Matt. 

 

Steven whipped around and stood, fire in his eyes as he took a protective stance in front of James and Cib. 

 

“We  _ aren't  _ scared of you”. 

 

The two men seemed startled, obviously not used to someone standing up to them, but they recovered quickly and left the room with a final threat. 

 

“They all agree sooner or later” Matt snarled as he stomped out of the room. 

 

Burnie huffed and fixed his jacket as he followed Matt out.  

 

“We’ll be seeing you all very soon”. 

 

Steven waited till he heard cars drive away before turning back to James' and regaining his spot. 

 

“You're back you're finally back” Steven muttered as he took hold of James hand. 

 

He looked so  _ tired  _ and could barely keep his eyes open. 

 

“They're going to kill us” James whispered. 

 

Cib shook his head no and wiped at the tears pooling in his eyes. Steven yelled down the stairs for the others.

 

“Not if I have something to say about it” he tried to joke as he gently brushed hair from James face. 

 

James huffed and let his eyes close again, a barely there smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

James was moved to the actual bed much to Mimi's dismay but she knew the boys needed to be close now more than ever. 

 

Steve sat against the headboard gently fiddling with the loose strands of James hair. Next to James Cib slept, mumbling to himself. 

 

“Do you think he ever truly shuts up?” Steven asked quietly. 

 

James huffed out a soft breath 

 

“No. Not in his nature”. 

 

Steven smiled. 

 

It was silent for a moment besides the clatter of the crew moving around downstairs. 

 

“I’m sorry I let this happen” Steven suddenly said. 

 

James groaned “If you apologize one more time” 

 

“James-” 

 

“ _ Steve _ ”

 

Steven sighed, turning to fiddle with James’ free hand instead.

 

It was quiet again, Cib rolled over and muttered something about the beach. 

 

“Lawrence is dead”. 

 

Steve stalled for a second before sighing. 

 

“I...figured. Haven’t heard from any of them since he came to warn us”. 

 

James sighed. 

 

“He was there. They showed me. Sent the cows after him. Not sure about the rest”. 

 

Steven shushed him and shook his head, now wasn’t the time for that discussion. 

 

“I’m sure they’re fine”. 

 

James huffed and closed his eyes. It was still hard for him to stay awake. 

 

The door creaked open and Autumn walked in, settling on the end of the bed. 

 

“Hey” 

 

“Hey” Steven replied, moving his hand to card his fingers through James’ hair.  

 

“We have a boat. Should be in Liberty City by noon”.

 

Steven nodded and watched James slip back into a fitful sleep. 

 

“That’s good, how are the others?” 

 

Autumn shrugged “Fine I guess. We’re basically uprooting our entire lives right now”. 

 

Steve frowned. 

 

“I’m sorry”. 

 

Autumn shrugged again. 

 

“Not your fault man quit apologizing jeez”. 

 

Steve snorted. 

 

It stayed silent between the two of them for awhile save for the sound of Jamie and Mimi trying to quietly argue over how to pack everything downstairs. 

 

“They’re going to follow us Autumn”. 

 

Autumn shook her head and stood. 

 

“Nah” 

 

“Nah?” Steve replied. 

 

Autumn nodded and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. 

 

“Nah. They think we’re on our way to San Andreas right now”. 

 

Steve smiled and Autumn surprisingly returned it. 

 

“Thanks Autumn” 

 

“Don’t sweat it dude we’re way smarter than them anyway”. 

 

Steven wished he could agree with her but he wasn’t so sure, his small family was now enemy number one to the most powerful crime syndicate in the world. 

 

“Just...rest okay? We’ll grab you guys when the boat is ready” Autumn replied breaking him from his wandering thoughts. 

 

Steve nodded again and Autumn moved to the door. 

 

“And Steve?” Autumn said before she stepped out of the room,hand on the doorknob. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Everything will work out fine dude. Trust me”

 

With that she was gone, door clicking closed behind her.

 

Steve huffed and turned to look at his boys next to him, both resting uneasy but resting nonetheless. 

 

He turned back to the door and listened as his crew moved around downstairs packing as much as they could before they left. 

 

“Yeah...I hope so” he spoke into the void. 

 

Steven sighed for a final time and finally plucked his glasses from his nose, ready to try and rest as well, ready for whatever was ahead for him and the others. 

 

He knew as long as they all stuck together they could get through anything...even a couple of cockbites.  

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! That's it folks, I hope you enjoyed!! let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or dropping a comment, it means the WORLD to me!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
